memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Captain's Table
Star Trek: The Captain's Table to seria, wydanych w 1998 roku, przez wydawnictwo Pocket Books, książek obejmująca wszystkie ówczesne seriale Star Trek (TOS, DS9, TNG, i VGR) oraz dodatkowo serię książek Star Trek: New Frontier i pierwszego pilota TOS, czyli The Cage. Pomysłodawcami serii byli John J. Ordover i Dean Wesley Smith. 1 marca 2000 roku Pocket Books wydało ponownie serię, tym razem łącząc poprzednio wydane sześć książek w jedną, zatytułowaną: The Captain's Table. W 2005 roku wydawnictwo Pocket Books uzupełniło serię, dodając, zebrane w książce: Tales from the Captain's Table, opowiadania, których głównych bohaterów stanowią znane z filmów, seriali oraz niektórych książek Star Trek postacie, które po latach uzyskały awans do stopnia kapitana i własne dowództwo okrętu. Wyjątkiem jest tu jedno opowiadanie, którego bohaterem jest kapitan Jean-Luc Picard. Poza kapitanem Picardem bohaterami opowiadań są: *Kapitan Chakotay (Star Trek: Voyager) *Kapitan David Gold (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) *Kapitan Demora Sulu (Star Trek: Generations i Star Trek: The Lost Era) *Kapitan Elizabeth Shelby (Star Trek: The Next Generations i Star Trek: New Frontier) *Kapitan Jonathan Archer (Star Trek: Enterprise) *Kapitan Klag syn M'Raq'a (Star Trek: I.K.S. Gorkon) *Kapitan Kira Nerys (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) *Kapitan William T. Riker (Star Trek The Next Generation i Star Trek: Titan) Lista tytułów wchodzących w skład serii. 1. War Dragons -pierwsza książka z tej serii, wydana w czerwcu 1998 roku. Autor: L.A. Graf. Główne postacie: kapitan James T. Kirk i kapitan Hikaru Sulu. 2.Dujonian's Hoard -druga książka z tej serii, wydana w 1998 roku. Autor: Michael Jan Friedman. Główny bohater: kapitan Jean-Luc Picard -U.S.S. Enterprise-D. 3. The Mist -trzecia ksiązka z tej serii, wydana 1 lipca 1998 roku. Autorzy: Dean Wesley Smith i Kristine Kathryn Rusch. Główny bohater: kapitan Benjamin L. Sisko -Deep Space Nine i U.S.S. Defiant. 4. Fire Ship -czwarty tom, wydany w lipcu 1998 roku. Autorka: Diane Carey. Główna postać: kapitan Kathryn Janeway -U.S.S. Voyager. 5. Once Burned -piąta książka z tej serii, wydana 1 października 1998 roku, autorem jest Peter David, a głównym bohaterem kapitan Mackenzie Calhoun -U.S.S. Excalibur. 6. Where Sea Meets Sky -szósty i ostatni tom serii. Wydany w październiku 1998 roku. Autor: Jerry Oltion. Bohater: kapitan Christopher Pike -U.S.S. Enterprise. 7. Tales from the Captain's Table *Improvisations on the Opal Sea: A Tale of Dubious Credibility -autorzy: Michael A. Martin i Andy Mangels. Główny bohater: kapitan William T. Riker -U.S.S. Titan. *Darkness -autor: Michael Jan Friedman. Główny bohater: kapitan Jean-Luc Picard -U.S.S. Stargazer. *Pain Management -autor: Peter David. Główna bohaterka: kapitan Elizabeth P. Shelby -U.S.S. Trident. *IoDnl'pu' vavpu' je(Brothers and Fathers) -autor: Keith R.A. DeCandido. Główny bohater: Klag syn M'Raq'a -I.K.S. Gorkon. *The Officers' Club -autorka: Heather Jarman. Główna bohaterka: kapitan Kira Nerys -Deep Space Nine. *Have Beagle, Will Travel: The Legend of Porthos -autorka: Louisa M. Swann. Główny bohater: kapitan Jonathan Archer -Enterprise NX-01. *Iron and Sacrifice -autor: David R. George III. Główna postać: kapitan Demora Sulu -U.S.S. Enterprise-B. *Seduced -autorka: Christie Golden. Główny bohater: kapitan Chakotay -U.S.S. Voyager. *An Easy Fast -autor: John J. Ordover. Główny bohater: kapitan David Gold -U.S.S. DaVinci. Oprócz wymienionych wyżej opowiadań, Tales from the Captain's Table zawiera również napisane przez Dean'a Wesley'a Smith'a, wprowadzenie do całej serii The Captain's Table zatytułowane: How We Built the Bar (Jak zbudowaliśmy Bar). Kategoria: Książki cs:Star Trek: The Captain's Table de:The Captain's Table en:Star Trek: The Captain's Table nl:Star Trek: The Captain's Table